Amantes secretos
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Pain la vida en la aldea de la Hoja intenta volver a su habitual normalidad. Sin embargo para Hinata que, después de enterarse sobre la "declaración" de Sakura a Naruto, ha perdido completamente la esperanza de obtener una respuesta positiva... pero ¿Naruto la ha rechazado realmente?


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**AMANTES SECRETOS**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Y los amantes saben, que sin querer siquiera hay un amor que crece como una enredadera._

**_-José Angel Buesa-_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Después de la batalla contra Pain la vida en la aldea de la Hoja intentó volver a la normalidad. Los ninjas ya no salían tanto de misiones puesto que ahora debían reconstruir sus hogares. Algunos sacaban el escombro esparcido por el lugar y los materiales que servían los utilizaban. Otros se encargaban de buscar las pertenencias de los habitantes y las suyas propias; era deprimente ver las ropas rasgadas, fotos de familiares rotas e incluso las casas pulverizadas. Era un milagro que (gracias a Pain o mejor dicho Nagato) las personas estuvieran vivas, eso sin duda era lo mas importante.

Akamaru estornudaba una que otra vez por el polvo en el aire. Al igual que el canino Kiba estaba sufriendo un terrible ataque de alergia, encima que su nariz era sensible.

—¡Que molesto! —gritó Kiba. Akamaru ladró.

El equipo ocho ayudaba a los demás ninjas, mientras Akamaru olfateaba el terreno en busca de comida. Hinata estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en levantar un pilar de madera que impedía mover parte de la estructura. Al final Shino la ayudó a moverlo provocando que chocara contra el suelo.

—Odio tener que trabajar —dijo inconscientemente.

Los otros ninjas lo miraron de mala forma. El Aburame negó lentamente, aveces deseaba que su amigo se callara sus comentarios innecesarios.

—¡Cállate Kiba! —dijeron los demás igual de cansados que él.

Obviamente todos estaban molestos por no dormir las horas suficientes y tampoco comer correctamente, pues desde la batalla las raciones de comida disminuyeron al igual que el salario. Lo peor de su humor es que el Inuzuka lo empeoraba con sus quejas y estornudos (aunque esto ultimo no era su culpa).

Hinata sonrió cansada tratando de animar a su amigo; ella estaba igual de cansada. No había ido a ver como termino la residencia Hyuga ni tampoco dormido por varios días seguidos. Constantemente se golpeaba las mejillas para no quedarse dormida en una banca.

El cansancio físico los estaba matando a todos lentamente.

Y ni contar lo exhausto que debía estar Yamato, quien estaba haciendo viviendas con el elemento madera. El pobre se estaba por desmayar del sobreesfuerzo que hacia.

—Hay que continuar, vamos.

—Kiba-kun, S-shino tiene razón.

Kiba asintió resignado volviendo al trabajo asignado por la Hokage.

Al mediodía un enviado del Clan Hyuga apareció al lado de Hinata.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó ella. El hombre le entregó un pergamino y esta acepto con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Es de su padre, Hinata-sama. Dice que no volverá dentro de unos días.

—E-entiendo, gracias —desapareció en una nube de humo dejando que Hinata pensara que hacer.

Se desilusiono al comprender que Hanabi no estaría con ella, extrañaba a su hermana desde que se fue con su padre a visitar al señor feudal (con quien tenían una cercana amistad), le daba pena no poder escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos acompañados del _'Nee-sama'_. Esa niña le sacaba unos sonrojos y risas como momentos vergonzosos.

_«Tengo que ver el estado de mi hogar»_, se dijo. Si era posible también trataría de recoger varias de sus pertenencias.

Antes de decirle a sus compañeros de equipo leyó el pergamino escrita en el trazo tembloroso de su padre:

En ella se leía lo orgulloso que estaba por haber salvado al Uzumaki.

Hinata pensó que alguien pudo haber distorsionado la realidad, porque ella no sentía como si lo hubiera "salvado"... mas bien creía que había hecho el ridículo frente a él. Por no decir que casi muere, sino fuera por que Sakura la ayudó ya estaría bajo tierra.

_Y por sobre todo quería llorar._

El tener que pensar en Naruto era doloroso. No lo culpaba por no responder a su declaración, por supuesto que no; ella mejor que nadie sabia lo importante que era para él la villa, las personas, Sasuke. El pobre tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza que de seguro ni pensaba en ella.

_Lo comprendía._

Sin embargo, hace unos días, Kiba les comentó que Sakura se había declarado a Naruto.

Eso conmocionó a Hinata de una forma horrible. Lo que menos esperaba era escuchar que su amiga, Sakura, quien sabia perfectamente lo mucho que quería al rubio, se le declarar. Eso sin duda tenia que ser un chiste por parte de Kiba solo para asustarla.

Pero no lo fue. La frase _'Es una broma'_ nunca llegó.

Se imaginó lo feliz que habrá estado Naruto cuando la Haruno se lo dijo. Lo mas probable es que la haya levantado del suelo y girado con ella mientras le besaba o le decía 'te amo' incontable de veces. Obviamente no detestaba a Sakura por ser mala amiga... pero si solo se lo hubiera dicho no tendría que haber hecho lo que hizo, a parte como buena perdedora desistiría de ese amor no correspondido.

Era doloroso tener que escuchar por sus amigos esas palabras. Pero bueno, no podía seguir lamentándose de esa manera. Lo mejor era dejar el pasado atrás.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun —los dos la miraron mientras comían un ligero almuerzo—. Debo ir a c-casa. Los veo luego.

Asintieron viendo a su amiga alejarse. Después se miraron el uno al otro:

—Hice mal en decirle ¿verdad? —refiriéndose a lo de Sakura y Naruto.

—No lo sé, Kiba. Incluso si no lo hubiera dicho Naruto no vería a Hinata con _esos ojos_.

—Pero le rompí el corazón. Es como una hermana para mi y le termine haciendo daño —Akamaru gimió de tristeza—. Y lo peor de todo es que esa confesión fue falsa.

—Imagínate como debe estar Naruto —dijo Shino.

—Ese idiota...

Dejarón de hablar para seguir comiendo. Detestaban admitirlo pero el equipo ocho no estaba pasando el mejor de sus momentos.

Caminó con calma por los restos del Clan Hyuga. Aunque el estado en que se encontraban las estructuras eran aun mejor que otras. La casa principal apenas y tenia unos daños, se diría que estaba intacta aunque el interior de esta estaba hecha un completo desorden debía a que la explosión hizo temblar el suelo en ese entonces.

Se quitó las sandalias y la campera colgándola en el perchero. Pasillos desolados, paredes grices, sin color y silencioso. Ese era su hogar. Si bien le gustaría que tuviera mas color eran cosas que los Hyuga no estaban habituados. Ellos preferirían los colores acromáticos.

Revisó su habitación, que estaba desordenada. Las fotos que se había sacado con sus amigos estaba en el suelo al igual que la mayoría de sus pertenencias.

Sacó un bolso de su placar, luego comenzó a guardar un poco de ropa porque dudaba que volviera en unos días. También ordeno un poco las habitaciones para que los sirvientes, al volver, no tuvieran que hacer tanto trabajo.

—Ah... debería colorarle a mamá una flor —se dijo en voz alta.

El jardín que su madre se había esforzado por cuidar cuando estaba viva ahora estaba oscuro, sin vida. Las flores murieron con el pasar de los días debido a la falta de agua. Buscó entre el polvo una flor que estuviera en un estado favorable para poder ponerla en la maceta.

**.**

**.**

Se estaba carcomiendo el cerebro pensando en si tocar la puerta o no.

Hace unos minutos había decidió aclarar el _tema_ que invadía cada uno de sus pensamientos. Pero como no había encontrado a la dueña de esos pensamientos tuvo que preguntarle a Kiba y Shino donde estaba; estos lo miraron extrañados, e incluso Akamaru le gruñía ¿Que demonios tenia ese perro? Aun así respondieron a regañadientes y gracias a dios no preguntaron el porque de su búsqueda.

La realidad es que después de la falsa confesión de Sakura, no pudo evitar pensar que la de Hinata también era mentira. Es que ¡Vamos! él nunca recibió una declaración por lo que la idea se le hacia irreal. También le entraba duda de por que Hinata... estaba... enamorada de él. Así que era esperado sus dudas.

Rascó la parte trasera de su cabello sin saber que hacer.

—Tengo que hacerlo 'ttebayo.

Apenas tocó la puerta esta se abrió sola. Se alejó nervioso pensando que era Hinata, pero no lo era, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Asomó la cabeza verificando que no haya nadie. Según Shino y Kiba ella estaba ahí por lo que no encontraba tanto problema al entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de si silenciosamente.

—¿Hinata?

Escuchó pasos ir hacia donde estaba él. Naruto asustado (quien sabe porque), salio por la puerta agitado. ¿En que pensó cuando entró sin permiso?

Una vez se abrió, Hinata apareció con el rostro cubierto de tierra.

La imagen se le hizo graciosa y tierna al Uzumaki.

—N-naruto-kun —desvió la mirada. No esperaba que él la visitara... ni siquiera creía que justamente él fuera a verla. Solo en sus mas locos sueños ocurría eso.

Naruto intentó mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

—Hola.

El silencio creció cuando ninguna se digno a decir nada mas. Hinata tenia la vista fijada en la flor de pétalos blancos; el rubio en un intento de no ponerse nervioso dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Tienes tierra en la cara 'ttebayo.

Bien hecho Naruto, acabas de avergonzarla.

Se sonrojó a limites insospechados para luego tratar de quitar la tierra de su rostro. Seguro lucia patética.

—Déjame ayudarte —limpio las mejillas de ella con las mangas de su chaqueta. Hinata se asombró ante el repentino acto de amabilidad. Cuando Naruto terminó aun mantenía sus manos en la cara de la Hyuga. Era ahora o nunca—... Hinata, yo queri-

—Lo sé —le interrumpió. Obviamente lo sabia.

—¿Eh?

Llegaría un momento en que seria rechazada, lo tenia claro.

—Eres m-muy amable en venir h-hasta aquí, Naruto-kun. Yo c-cuando me confesé a ti, pensé que moriría —Naruto tembló ante el horrendo recuerdo de una Hinata inconsciente sangrando—. N-nunca pensé que viviría, yo solo quería decírtelo... p-pero sé que a Naruto-kun le gusta S-sakura-san es por eso que-

Su voz se convirtió en un murmulló, el dolor en la garganta le impedía continuar al igual que las lagrimas contenidas.

—¿Por qué arriesgaste de esa forma tú vida? —ignoró el tema de Sakura. Lo que le interesaba era escuchar esas palabras que nunca nadie le dijo.

—P-porque te amo —gotas saladas resbalaron por sus mejillas. El corazón de Naruto se contrajo al oírla; tan diferente de como lo había dicho Sakura, esta vez sonaba real.

—Me amas.

Hinata asintió. Y ese asentamiento fue el detonante de una extrema felicidad para Naruto. ¡Por dios! Estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—Gracias 'ttebayo —Hinata murmuró cosas incomprensibles que hicieron reír a Naruto— No te entiendo, dilo mas fuerte.

La sonrisa radiante de Naruto le complicaba las cosas.

—¿P-por q-q-ue? —jugó con sus dedos avergonzada.

—Por ser la primera que me lo dice 'ttebayo —los ojos de Hinata brillaron—. Si no fuera por que diste tu vida de esa forma... nunca hubiera conocido a mi padre. Eres genial 'ttebayo.

No es que le estuviera diciendo que la queria ni nada por el estilo, pero esas palabras fueron suficiente para volver a hacerla llorar.

—¡No llores Hinata-chan!

Ella se abrazó a Naruto aun llorando. El calor golpeo las mejillas de Naruto repentinamente.

—Tenia m-miedo —abrió sus ojos azules como platos ante la confesión—. P-pensé que te perdería... u-un mundo sin Naruto-kun me a-aterraba.

Bien, esa fuerza de voluntad era impresionante, estaba diciendo lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza cuando Pain lo atacó.

—¿En serio?

Asintió contra su pecho. Naruto no podía estar mas feliz e impresionado en toda su vida. ¿Ella lo quería? ¡En serio lo quería! Vale, vale, tenia que relajarse o moriría de la felicidad y no deseaba que ella llorara por su muerte, ya que como dijo eso la aterraba.

—Hinata.

Esta lo miró.

—Sal conmigo.

Eso fue lo mucho que Hinata pudo aguantar.

Con una risa, Naruto llevó a la joven desmayada adentro. Vio la foto de una mujer con la pequeña Hyuga en brazos; era su madre.

—Permítame salir con su hija.

**.**

**.**

_OMG!_

_Este one-shot se me ocurrió después de estar hooooras jugando Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution y darme cuenta de que el dúo Naruhina tiene como nombre "secret lovers". Grité de la emoción cuando lo leí. Entonces, me puse a pensar ¿Porque Naruto nunca respondió la declaración de Hinata? Y es que no sabemos si dijo que si o que no._

_Digamos que él no la haya rechazado y estuvieran como "intentándolo" bueno aquí esta el resultado... -tengo una alocada mente-_

_Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por comentar (me animan mucho)_

_Un saludo y hasta la __próxima._


End file.
